Akodo Bakin
Akodo Bakin was a bushi, tactician, and Chief Shireikan of the Akodo Army, and was believed to have attained enlightenment. Enlightenment Bakin was taught to view his bushi as assets, resources that are expendable. Few would disagree, for there is no question that the warriors of the Lion legions are eager to kill and die for their lords. Bakin learned to look beyond the surface and see the value of each individual soldier under his command. Understanding the art of war in the abstract is but the first step, he believed - sharing how your soldiers think and feel and fear as creatures of flesh will show the rest of the path to becoming a great general. Test of Enlightenment Bakin was a brilliant general, but after his enlightenment he had periods of extremely cryptic behavior that were maddening. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Enmity with Yoritomo Utemaro In 1168 a group of bandits led by a man known as the Drunken Tiger stormed the farming village of Chibasu, in the northern Lion lands near the Dragon border. They planted a Dragon wakizashi in one of the local Lion samurai guards, to misdirect the Lion retaliation toward their current enemies in the War of Silk and Steel. His ronin advisor Kishimoto told that a peasant saw how the blade was planted by the ronin attackers. Matsu Okyoito found the bandit hideout and Bakin defeated them killing the leader. Inside it was found what seemed to be a ciphered map of the Boar Clan. It showed hidden passageways through the mountains from where it was possible to move armies against Dragon or Phoenix lands. The next morning the map was stolen by Kishimoto, who was Yoritomo Utemaro in disguise. The Mantis earned the enmity of Bakin in the process. Utemaro had no idea that Ikoma Masuyo had finished his copy of the map as ordered by Bakin. Deception, by Brian Yoon The dead of the bandit created a vacancy of power among the various bandit groups in the southern Phoenix provinces, and Bakin dealt with them. He was aided by Ikoma Uchito and his brother the ronin Etsushi. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Supporting the Crane After the bandits were doomed Akodo Shigetoshi called them back to help bolster the border supporting their allies in the War of Silk and Steel. Bakin and Akodo Sadahige met Daidoji Gempachi, gunso of the Crane army. The combined forces ambushed and defeated the enemy deep in the Dragon territory. Snowfall, by Brian Yoon Lion Campaigns During the Lion Clan's campaign against the Unicorn Clan in 1169, the march to Shiro Moto, Akodo Bakin was forced to order the execution of his longtime friend Kensaki, a ronin. Kensaki had murdered a Unicorn butcher in the city of Watarimono and robbed him, claiming the killing had been in self defence. The testimony of Yasuki Yukinaga, a merchant who had seen the murdering, disproved Kensaki's story, and Bakin ordered him executed. Kensaki pled with his friend, to be allowed to commit seppuku because of his many years of loyal service. Bakin refused, and had Kensaki beheaded. A Tale of Bushido, by Brian Yoon Sneak attack In winter 1169 Sadahige saved the life of the command group of the Lion army at Watarimono and readied the Lion army against a Unicorn sneak attack. Matsu Fumiyo arrived to save Sadahige's life, and Bakin thanked his bravery. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Shiro Moto on sight In 1170 Shigetoshi put to the torch the empty village of Kaiten Mura, five miles from Shiro Moto. He ordered Bakin to send Akodo Hachigoro and Akodo Itoku's legions to clear the way to the Unicorn capital, with the Matsu legion Yoshino commanded following closely behind. It left the Lion command group almost completely unprotected, as Bakin pointed. From the burning village Shinjo Shono and a small cavalry unit appeared, and rode against the flank of Yoshino's forces. Shigetoshi charged to intercept Shono's forces. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman In the ensuing skirmish Shigetoshi killed Shono, but Bakin was wounded by an arrow. Yoshino gathered his commanders, and left Shigetoshi in the reserve, with a sealed scroll to be guarded. Shiro Moto would be assaulted with Yoshino and wounded Bakin as his tactician. Death Bakin was killed by Moto Hideyo in 1170 during the final assault on Shiro Moto by the Lion armies led by Matsu Yoshino. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman External Links * Akodo Bakin (Code of Bushido) * Akodo Bakin Exp (Test of Enlightenment) * Akodo Bakin Exp2 (Honor's Veil) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Enlightened